familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:ChristopherMcIntosh
It's a new year: 2006! In celebration of this, I have decided to stop procrastinating the creation of a Clan MacHershell website. I've thought about it for a long while... talked about it for almost as long... and, now, it is time to proceed. So, here it is: Step 1. "What is Step 1?" you may ask. Good question! Step 1. Create a website where members of Clan MacHershell can collaborate building their common family genealogy pages. Good News! We don't have to start from scratch. The site already exists and was created by CyberAngels out there. The site is The G-Wiki; The Genealogy of The World. When a web-surfer has reached that page, one can search for [[:Category:Clan MacHershell|''Clan MacHershell]] to get started. The [[:Category:Clan MacHershell|Clan MacHershell]] page will list everyone who has been identified as a member of the clan and has the right bit of code on his or her article: Category:Clan MacHershell. Template for Editing Clan MacHershell Genealogy Pages Can be found here. Haeremai, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if you're not so fortunate(!), create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to". If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (''It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! (That's my standard welcome, clearly unnecessary in part for someone who has grasped so much of the site as you have.) Christopher, I think your instructions to relatives are magnificent, but they deserve a separate page! Linked from here and from your user-page, of course. Maybe the talk page that goes with Category:Clan MacHershell? Or you can have a page all to yourselves if you like. (By the way, the Clan category should be a subcategory of some other category, eg Category:Genealogy or Category:Surnames; maybe a new category:Clans under the former.) And before you get too many thousands of entries (like Brian in Sydney), are you quite sure you won't have so many duplicate names that you wished you had included birth and death dates in the page names as the rest of us generally do? Have you thought how your relatives are going to link to other ancestors? I'll be pleased to toss ideas around if you're not quite sure. Happy hunting... Robin Patterson 12:21, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Article names and "template", more discussion Thanks for the response on my talk page. Nothing wrong with "name (birth-?)" - I appear in that form, I think. But adding the clan identifier does, as you say, make it cumbersome. Your people may want eventually to be able to link into their non-clan relatives, some of whom they may find in the surname categories. I guess there's no reason to require the dates just because 95% of the articles about individuals are in that form. But you'll need an exception for namesakes - though (as I now see it's a rather modern clan with probably not thousands of potential members) there won't be many of them if any, so I think you can stick with what you have and let namesakes, if any, add birth years for distinction; you can decide in advance whether you want the dates before or after the "(Clan...)". I like your category:clans and the clever addition of the template to Unknown (Clan MacHershell). Now you could remove even the original introduction from above so as not to confuse other users; it would probably fit better on your user page. (If you want an improvements-in-progress version of the template and/or the introduction kept separate, try User:ChristopherMcIntosh:WIP or User:ChristopherMcIntosh/WIP, either of which will probably work.) Remain aware that many people don't like many of their personal details to be on the Web. It can even be dangerous, allowing identification theft. Carry on! Robin Patterson 05:34, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) Welcome to 2007 Christopher, have you found another wiki that's more suitable, or has it just been too hard to interest your relatives in the clan project? When you and/or any relatives return, please look at what I've just written on the category talk page. I notice that not everyone in the category has the clan as part of the page name. If you decide to remove it from those that do, it's easy: use the "Move page" button. Best wishes! Robin Patterson 12:29, 1 January 2007 (UTC)